Bleeding Angle
by Airea
Summary: Quatre has a in problem, but will the piots be able to pull him out?
1. Default Chapter Title

I am going to attempt writing a fic. A good one, not my normal good-enough-to-feed-the-dogs-and-get-them-to-eat-it-and-not-me fic. I have all this emotional energy stored up....I'll do a Quatre story about how I theorize that he looks on himself as a awful person. Here we go!   
:thinking to us in here:   
'to himself in here'   
Bleeding Angle 

"Bye Trowa!" I say as he just walks away. : As usual, he is really hurt, but... 'no Quatre, it is your job as his boyfriend to cheer him up.' I sigh inwardly. Today was no success. The war ended a few years ago, and I imeaditly decided to try to fix the damage I've done. As of now I'm involved in seven different charities, and I'm a spokesperson for several more. I want to open a orphanage, for war orphans, Trowa won't let me. He says I'm doing too much already.: 

I walk into my apartment. : I've been up sence 4:30, I'm shot. That's my life now. I don't have Kingdom any more, even if they did manage to save most of the fortune, so use what have to help others to the best of my possibilites. The maginocs won't let me donate my fortune, so all I can give is my time. Trowa just went back to the circus. I wish I were more like him. 

I wish I had some things from all the guys. Heero's work and study skill's, as well as his ability to take thing in his grasp, not let them take over. I'll bet he dosen't get hurt often, not emotionally anyway. I went to a museum once, as a child. It was a music one. In one box it had a 'hear a song from that time' sticker on it. I did. The song was called 'I am a rock, I am a island'. I've always thought that that song fit Heero.   
  
Duo is great. He's lost so much. And he can be really sweet to. He's always laughing and smiling. The others seem to mind every now and again. I like it. I wouldn't mind being able to do that, always beam. I smile, make no mistake, but to really smile, not just make yourself. Not to just smile on the outside, to smile from within. Like he does. 

Wu Fei. Chang Wu Fei. I think I'm the only one who have ever understood him, and respected him for who he is. He is, I think any way, the wisest one of us. I really think so. He seems cold. Very distant. But...there's something about him, I only found out what it was a little while ago. He is the purest of us all. He was always ranting about justice, how he shall do this, how he will do that. But he's not ranting to convice us, or anyone else. He's doing it to convince himself. We all hate fighting. I think he does the most. But he does what he has to, no matter what. I wish I could do that. 

Trowa. He's the one I love the most. No duh, he's my boy friend and all. But, even if he wasn't......I would still love him. I don't know much about him. Or al least I didn't until recently. It's a wonder he's still here. He's been though the most. Harsh training, like Heero; Home taken away, like Duo; Being lost, like Wu Fei; Going away from who you are, like me; having to start over, like us all.   
I wish I had his courage. His faith. His strenth, he must be very strong, he's still here, isn't he? 

You think I should then talk about me. I can think of nothing worthy for your ears to hear. I'm just someone who did alot of wrong, was really immature, and really dumb. But that's me. The one thing I can say, I'm a liar. I'm not some innocent little boy. no sir. Like, take to day for example. I almost snaped at someone 13 times. I still don't know what came over me. I'm nothing. I can usally push this away, but now....in the dark, with my sword collection next to me.: Quatre took down a dagger. Hot tears of immence inner pain rolled down his cheeks. 

'Why am I still here. I really wish all this would end. All it would take is one plunge. That would be it.': The only thing keeping me from loosing it is the fact that Trowa needs me. the Children even don't like me. They still arn't completely at rest with the 'Gundams' being the good guys. 

Sometimes I feel like I'm on fire. Like I'm dying inside. I feel like that all the time now, but every now and then, it's so strong. Most of the time it's at night, when I'm alone, like now. It's my birthday tomorrow. The guys haven't said a thing about it. Just as well. I really don't think I deserve a party, besides, I don't have the time. :'mabye, I could pretened...' Quatre rose the dagger over his chest so it was placed in the air in the perfect place to go strate though his heart. 

"Don't even think about it" Heero said behind him. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  


  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sorry to keep you hanging like that in the last story. But I have to have some garente that you'll read this part. I don't have as much emotionl energy now, but I think I'll do well. Here we go!   


Bleeding Angle part 2

Quatre's POV>   
The blade droped to the floor. Duo appered one Heero's left, Wu Fei on his right, and they seperated as Trowa came down the middle. Relena, Hilde, and Sally behind them

'They'll all hate me now. I know they will.' I thought to myself. I curled up into a ball on the couch. Tears visibly leaving red lines on my pale, over thin, sickly looking face. Trowa walked over to the couch and took me in his arms. "What were you thinking Little one?"   


Trowa's POV>   
  
I held Quatre in my arms. I could feel myself shaking, fear in my blood stream, and in my heart. He was so light, so fragile , so thin. I pulled his dress shirt up a few inches. What I saw made tears go down my cheeks. Couples like us weren't liked on this coloney. With both our busy scudeles, and having to hold back, I hadn't noticed how thin he was. Rib bones almost poked out, and it looked like that was all he was, bones. I scearched his face. His cheeks were red, as were his eyes. There was one thing written on his face. I had seen little bits of it before. But now it looked as though it had taken over. It wasn't sympathy, or kindness, though they were both there as well. It was pain. He looked as though he had stood all alone for years, that he had braved storms, helped millions-on his own. He looked like he was ready to give up. I was afraid. I needed my little one. "How thin are you? What's been going on, why haven't you told us?" I asked. But he had fallen asleep. He looked like a scared little boy. Gaunt, pale and thin. Like he could go any minute. I was suddenly afraid he would. I stood up with him in my arms. I had better tell the others about this, and get him to the medics. I layed him down on the couch. The guys gathered around, as did the girls. "Everyone, look at this." I said softly as I took off his shirt. They fell quite. It was worse then I had thought. He arms were bone thin, his chest, his stomic. I was really scared now. "What happened...how could he...." I heard Duo studder. "His scudel, it's a twelve hour day every day. I tried to get him to do less, but he wouldn't listen. He wants to open a orpahnge to. He's trying to be all things to all people." I explained. "Have any of you be visiting him lately?"   
The group looked at each other. They all wordlessly nodded-no."   
"I know your all busy, and I don't blame you, I blame myself. I should have seen this comming. But Quatre is one of the most, if not the most, senstive of all of us. He needs people. You can't leave him alone. This is what happens when you do." I pointed to his arm, and his face. "If we had found out any later...."I couldn't finish the sentace.

Duo>

I could see that Trowa was hurt, we all could. When he couldn't finish his statment. When _Trowa_ got over emotional, we knew this was bad. "We need to get him to the hospital." I said. "They'll be able to do more."   
"That would be the best." Heero added. "With someone with him at all times."   
Relena was crying softly. Heero put his arm around her.   
"Daddy, why is uncle Kawa so thin?" Wu Fei's small son asked.   
"He hasn't had time to eat. He's been too busy. But were going to get him lots of good food, so he'll get better." Wu Fei said, to comfort his son.   
"welly? wat's good. I won't like him two win. he nice."   
"Yes, but insted of him being nice to us, how about us being nice to him?"   
"Will wat welp?   
Wu Fei laughed. "Yes, 'wat will welp'."   
"Wats help him!"   
Trowa took him to his car.

>>>>>>>>>   
Unfortionally, this is not all fiction. Many people actually do do this to them selfs. Some pull, and some don't. Keep an eye out.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

A word to all authors. Look at # of stats, not reviews.

**Bleeding Angle**   
****Trowa's POV>   
I held Quatre in my arms all the way to the hospital. When I carried him in a crowd quickly gathered.   
"Mister Winner! What happened!"   
"Oh Mr. Winner!"   
"What's going on...Mr.Winner!"   
And such followed us in the room. I set him down on the table.  
The doctor walked in the room. He looked stern, serious, and worried.   
"Good evening. I am Doctor Richerson. Are you a friend of Mr.Winner?" He asked me.   
I nodded ."I am. Quatre has many friends from before. There are nine of us, plus many more. The nine of us were hiding at his house with a surprise party planned, as his birthday is tomorrow. We were just about to jump out and surprise him when Heero saw him try to stab himself. Thats when he cried himself to sleep while I held him. I felt bones from under his shirt, and took the shirt off." I did so again. "This is what I found. The reason is stress and low self esteem. Quatre is the...my best friend. I won't let him go like this. Not after he pulled _me_ out of it a few times himself. Can you help?"   
The doctor looked at me. I think he saw though me. I think he knows what Quatre and I really am. But at this time I didn't care. He was going to help. I would make him if there was no other way. I didn't care what he thought of us, or what we did.   
"I see. Well, love and attention is the main thing I can tell you to give him. Build his self-esteem up. This is all to common. Make sure he has lots of food, and some one he cares about all the time. I'm only sorry that he won't be able to volenter now."   
"You mean that's it?" I asked.   
"Well, he is the most fragile body I've ever had under my care. He can't handle most medacations. Unfortinally most of the staff dislike the fact that he was a fighter. But I think he has a much harder time of it now. Take him home. Don't let him go out. He has to care about himself now, others can wait." The doctor replied.   
"Will do." I said. And brought him back to the car.

When we got home I told the others that they could have the other rooms. I was staying with Quatre that night. Duo didn't even make a off color coment. We had planned a sleep over like we would have had when we were young. So we all had our gear with us. I got my bag and carred that and Quatre to his room. I changed him into his PJ's and changed into my own. I locked the door and told Heero only to let either of us out when I was awake, and said it was ok. So my little one wouldn't wake up too early. I turned off the alarm clock and got Quatre under the covers. I turned off the light and joined him. In all the time we've been together, I had never held him so tightly, or been so scared for him.

Quatre's POV>

I had horrible dreams that night. Blades, death, docters, fear. But everytime I could feel myself shutter, there was this calm that I felt all though me. Like I was being held. In my dream Trowa was with me. I thought that was why.

When I woke up I found it was true. I was in Trowa's arms. His grip rather tight, but I didn't mind. That is till I looked at the clock. It read 7:45.   
"No! I'm late 45 minutes for the feed the children convention!" I cried. But as I tried to get up I felt Trowa grab me. Pushing me back on the bed. Feeling very weak, I imagion it wasn't diffcult.

"Your not going anywhere." I heard him say.   
My mind went to the gutters. "I don't have time for that now Trowa! I'm late. I need to help! I told them I would."

"I was not thinking that but if you insist on leaving that'll be what I do. Your taking a while off for health reasons."Trowa hissed.

"Please try to understand! They need someone to love them. That's why I go. Why I have to go! They count on me! Some of those kids-" I studdered.

"You asked for it."Trowa said horsly, with fear in his voice. He flipped me so I had my back to the bed, and proceded.

Hilde's POV>

I, and the rest of the guys, were pacing down stairs. Quatre hadn't come down yet, but neither had Trowa.   
"I bet thier making out." I heard my husband say.   
"Duo thats not a nice thing to-" I said as there was a crash from upstairs. "Then again."   
Heero spoke up. "Probally the only way Trowa had to keep him from going to this charity or that convention." he picked up a well worn planner. " The Feed The Children Coinvention. Says the book."   
"How are we going to keep him from working?" I asked. "If only Trowa can controll him, and like that!"   
Relena was the only one who had any idea. "We'll tell him why. It's the only way he'll understand the importance of this. Other wise he'll just keep on fighting. And that's not good in his position."   
"I agree. Tell him and confine him to the house for a while. He'll get the message. No more monkey bisness." added Herro. One could tell he had been shaken up by this.   
"Daddy?" Said Sean Chang, Wu fei's small son."What are Uncle kawa and Towa doing?"   
"Playing pillow fight." Sally said quickly, as Duo open his big mouth with a evil twinkle in his eye."Wu Fei, why don't you play with Sean."   
"Oh. So making out mean pillow fight?" asked Sean.   
"Like now." Sally said.   
"You know what I have behind my back?" WuFei asked his small son.   
"What!"   
You have to come here and say the chines alphbet to find out." Wu Fei said.

I didn't giggle at the scene. What would happen. This was much more serious then I had orginally thought. Quatre usally would follow orders.

End of part 3   


  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hello. This is Bleeding Angle Part 4. Poor Quatre-sama has been though so much, but he has never had his friends on his case. Will he survive? This is going to get a little comedic. I can't be too serious for too long. Now the story!

Bleeding Angle Part 4

Quatre and sat in an embaressing scilence. Duo had made it qiute clear when they had come down that the group knew what they had been doing. Quatre kept looking at the door, the window, and Trowa kept saying under his breath 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

They had almost had to force Quatre to eat. If one can even imagion Relena putting a bicket in his mouth, that's what it took before he got the picture. So they had put a seven course breakfast infront of him. And were watching as he ate every last bite. In truth little Quatre couldn't eat that much in the first place. Duo would have troble with eating that much. But he was braving on as the reat of the group explained just why thay were doing all this.

"60 pounds! How could you Quatre! That's not supposed to be possible!" Duo was saying.

Relena was looking though his planner. "I'm taken back. You do more then I do, Quatre. I have meetings and such, but not like this. This was a easy day, I see. You only had to get up at six, not four. How could you do this much? Even in perfect health."

Quatre stoped mid-toast. "It's not that-"

"Keep eating, now. " Trowa said sharply.

"But it is Quatre. You can't be all things to all people. I know you mean well, but you must put your health first. You can't help them if you're not alive." Sally replied

"It's stopping now. I called all the places you worked for. Your taking two weeks off. You have to gain 15 pounds before we'll let you go anywhere. That's it." Heero said. It would be hard to say who was being harshest, he or Trowa.

Quatre seemed to be pushing back tears as he pushed food in his mouth. He was going to obey his friends, he wasn't the type to pull funny stuff. But that didn't mean he was happy about it. He just nodded and put some eggs in his mouth.

"Good. We'll go to he mall and things. Maybe a well derserved vacation to. Heero, Dear?" Relena said

"Yes?" Heero said.

"Call a travel agent. I think a cruise might be good." Relena said.

"Good idea Relena!" Hilde said as she picked up Sean.

Sean wiggled out of Hilde's arms and went over to Quatre. Quatre stoped eating and picked him up. Sean just cuddled and slowly fell asleep, he was scared to it seemed.

"There are so many people who love you Quatre. You don't need these people who you have to prove your self to. "Noin said.

"That's right. You ca do more then they ever will." Lady Une said.

Heero returned."I made a reservation on the top lugery cruise. It sets off tonight. We have enough time to pack our thinfs, and get in the car. That's enough Quatre, your not used to it. Go, pack, now."   


* * *

  
Sorry it's so short. My museas er getting mad at me. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi all!!I deside to make this the last part. I will cnontine if you want, but for now. I don't want Quatre depressed any more.   
Chibi Trowa: Darn right!   
Airea: You Talk!!   
Chibi Trowa:You dare hurt my little one and I'll.....I'll....   
Airea:Make me die painfully and slowly. right?   
Chibi Trowa:Right!   
Airea:Don't worry. it's ok. He'll be very happy. On my morals and integraty. Take that like Wu Fei said it. It's my highest oath.   
Chibi Trowa:fine, but I'll be watching you!   
Airea:Fine. now be quite, it shouldn't be that hard. Seeing as it's you.   
**_Bleeding Angle Part 5_**   
Quatre POV>   
Quatre leaned over the side of the ship. The railing cold aguenst his pale white skin. He heard a sudde 'tap tap' of heels behind him. He didn't bother to see who it was. As the sun slowly set on the horozen he felt Trowa's arms wrap around him and pulled his koi closer.Closing his eyes, just enjoying his presance.

"Little one?" Trowa said softly.   
"hmm?"   
"Can I kiss you?" Trowa asked.   
"You don't need to ask koi." Qautre said pulling Trowa's lips to him. "These lips are half yours."

The kiss deapened as thiers always did. The most comforting thing about this whole trip was that Trowa was there all the time. His quite presance, his scilent promances. They kissed until they were out of breath. Then held each other close. Watching the sun finaly set.

Heero's POV>   


I saw the quite happiness Quatre had from being with Trowa. We all did. There were dark circles under both thier eyes. The only thing stopping us from forcing them to have seperate rooms was that happiness. I could see now I was right. I knew I was mind you. I only need one or two hints before I know. His depression after he thought he killed Trowa, and the way the two always tried to get us t work together was enough to know something was going on. Not till Duo had told me how Trowa wa at the hospital did I think it this much though. I had investedated once. I got all the prove I needed. Two naked bodys will do that. But I am glad they are happy. I had once agreed with Wu Fei. That Quatre was weak. But now I know why he was always thinking of Trowa and not himself. He loved Trowa, and Trowa loved him. Quatre was going to make it. Because we were there, but mostly because Trowa was there. E would be landing in Ireland soon. A little city in cork county is were we would be heading.

Duo's POV>

I was in bed, holding Hilde sleeping in my arms. Her gentle breathingwould normally knock me out. But I some thing on my mind. The love birds. Trowa and Quatre had dispered about seven 'o' clock that morning. It was seven pm now. Where were they!?

Quatre's POV>

I wanted to hold my koi close. Tears of joy fell down my already tear stained face. The priest laughed a little. Trowa was crying tears of joy to.

"Mr.Barton. Arn't you going to kiss the groom.?"

I saw Trowa smile. His only-for-you smile. The one I love so much. I felt his tear stained hand pull up my chin. He kissed my cheeks, taking away the tears. Then he kissed me forcefully on the lips. His tonge going swiftly into my mouth. He pulled away slowly, both of us writing more. We had done it. We were one. I could think of a reason to be sad anymore.   
end>   



End file.
